JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)
The famous and most popular rapper, J Weezy, will be playing these characters: Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10, Upgrade, Ryan Stackinson / Backpack Man, Lawbreaker, Lequindo Johnson / Lequindo 10, Negablast, Sammy Johnson, Limosin Nizelwave, & Joseph Koffi Jr. / Joseph 10 Jr. in Jacked Town, Joseph 10, Joseph 10 Alien Force, & Joseph 10 Evolutions. The "J" IN J Weezy is "Joey". Movies All of Movies that J Weezy was in! Jacked 10 Movies * Jacked Town: Master Snapples vs Orange Tyrant * Jacked Town: Blue Warrior * Jacked Town: Overshipped * Jacked Town: Bashful Bullybank * Joseph 10: The Unsafe * Joseph 10: The Huge Superwish * Joseph 10: Slug`s Arrival * Joseph 10: Saiyans vs Namekians * Joseph 10: The Movie * Joseph 10: The Ninozen Fusion * Joseph 10 Z: The Zennypox * Joseph 10 GT: Statch of Hope * Joseph 10 GT: The Movie * Joseph 10 Alien Force: The History of Peter Parktrelli Phineas & Ferb Movies * Summertastic Megaboys * Summertastic Megaboys 2: Sight of Sinister Characters (played by J Weezy) Showed Characters * Acravation - Sammy Johnson (before he turns into Electric Man). * Acravation: Electric Man`s Trials - Sammy / Electric Man. * Backpack Man - Ryan / Backpack Man & Frosto. * Backpack Man Icebox - Ryan / Backpack Man, Frosto, Xtremebully, & Lawbreaker. * Backpack Man Generation - Ryan, Frosto, Xtremebully, & Lawbreaker. * Bruce Banner & Daniel Kuso - Daniel Kuso. * Bruce Banner & Daniel Kuso: Bottom Patched - Daniel Kuso. * Captain Pants - Johnny Traceto. * Captain Swirl - Danny Traffman & Demon Joe. * Dragon Piece '''- Goku, Janemba, & Cell. * '''Dragon Piece VS - Goku & Goku Junior. * Jacked Town - Joseph Koffi, Ryan, & Frosto. * Jeffrey's Rapper Mode - Jeffrey Winnersten (Jeff Weezy). * Jeffrey's Ultimate Plans - Jeffrey Winnersten (Jeff Weezy). * Joseph 10, Joseph 10 Z (Joseph 10 Z Drai), & Joseph 10 GT - Joseph Koffi, Upgrade, Ryan, Lequindo, Reinrassic III & Frosto. * Joseph 10 AF ''& Joseph 10 EV '- Joseph Koffi, Upgrade, Ryan, Lequindo, Reinrassic III & Frosto. * 'Life of Levalto' - Levalto Colt. * 'Limosin`s Autotunage' - Limosin Nizelwave & Nisomil Nizelwave. * '''Rubbage '- Bradley, Brad`s 4 UM`s, & Brad`s XM. * Sonic & Stormy - Stormy. * Sonic & Stormy: Skating Spyers - Stormy. * Sonic & Stormy: Strong Statement - Stormy. * Wolverine & Naruto - Jimmy Logan. Movied Characters * Citizens Of America - Hector Zorrano. * Dragon Piece: Demon Lobster - Goku & Cell. * The Courage of Samuel - Samuel Clanchomire. * The Vortex of Snollian - Snollian, Cybergraff, & Monopatch. * The Vortex of Snollian 2: Makin' Way 4 Sanchez - Snollian, Cybergraff, & Monopatch. Songs All of J Wezzy songs! Zenned Soul {Verse 1}: Mysteries will rise in this world that will see (that we will see) Stones on the ground, but, i won`t go shirtless and weird I give you speed, you adore me that`s how i live (that`s how i live) The courage won`t fade, before i see a good history We will fight for love and greatness We will live to hear that story There is nothing we can`t set free Nothing ever dies, it will rise again! {Chorus}: Don`t stop, Don`t stop getting strong now Don`t stop keep your soul so proud '' ''To be saved upon heroes All you need to do is go, go, free that soul The Zenned Soul! {''Verse 2}: Memories are made that`s the truth so here it is (so here it is) Can`t you see that it is the time to be zenned Greatness is found, that is no lie that you will see (that you will see) Family`s hearts beats as one big heart for health We will fight for love and glory We win to tell that story They something we can live though Nothing ever dies, that will rise again! Chorus}: Don`t stop, Don`t stop getting strong now Don`t stop keep your soul so proud To be saved upon heroes All you need to do is go, go, free that soul The Zenned Soul! ''The Rage of my Life (ft Chester Bennington Linkin Park) ''{Chorus - Chester Bennington}: I know that i could make mistakes but not like this Everything i did was full of rage I can feel myself with lots of pain Why can`t i just live my life? Why can`t just take out that rage, the rage of my life Category:Actors